The Path of Naruto: The Fanfiction
by SSJ2 PikaFlash
Summary: A OneShot fanfic where the four main characters [.aka Team 7] gets to be interviewed behind the scenes. Find out how Team 7 really meet and what were their secret pasts...


**The Path of Naruto - The Fanfiction**

_A set of behind-the-scenes interviews with Team 7, the stars of Naruto_

**_By PikaFlash_**

Disclaimers: All characters, scenes, songs and stuff belong to their respective owners...

**Warning: Major OOC!**

* * *

**_Q: What did you have before becoming part of the hit series, Naruto? _**

**Uzumaki Naruto **

Naruto was in a room full of Ninja props.

"Before going onto the Anime, I had a degree in _'Gokulogy'_, which is the study of Gokus, from the ones in _'Dragon Ball Z'_ to the ones in _'Saiyuki'_. It's just unfortunate that I would soon be in trouble with the government for stalking the President of the United States of Goku. Luckily, I had a minor in _'Ramnaology'_, so I was able to study both Boys and Girls at the same time depending on whether he or she is drenched in cold or hot water."

* * *

**Hatake Kakashi **

Kakashi was sitting on a director's chair.

"Before going to the Naruto Anime, I was actually a female fashion model in France. Then one voice director told me that I must recycle my female French accent, so that they could use my voice for Bijou Ribbon in Hamtaro."

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke **

Sasuke was in a computer room.

"Before being part of this Anime, I had yellow hair and red cheeks. It was a free life, roaming around the open fields, until I got caught in a PokéBall. That's when I was told to lose my Pikachu image by someone in exchange for my freedom and a paid job, my reply was, _'Pika-Pikachu'_."

* * *

**Haruno Sakura **

Sakura was sitting on a desk.

"Before becoming this popular, I was originally in a band called **'The Cherry Blossoms'**, where I and some other girls also named _'Sakura'_ were in it. The others _'Sakuras'_ consist of a _'CardCaptor'_, a _'Street Fighter'_, the main character of _'Sakura Wars'_ and a lot of other girls who are also called 'Sakura'. It didn't work out in the end when we realized that neither of us brought any instruments and we all wanted to sing. Now that I think about it, I should have thought of a choir instead of a band."

* * *

**_Q: When you were young, what have you always wanted to be? _**

Naruto gives the question a bit of thought. "Well, when I was young, I always wanted to become a Pokémon Trainer."

* * *

Kakashi smiled for the camera. "As a kid, I always wanted to be a samurai warrior. But unfortunately, it's very hard to find someone who will be my rival since I have the big and long katana known as Masamune."

* * *

Sasuke looked at his forehead protector. "Before all this, I always wanted to be Sora Takenouchi...in fact, any Digimon character, even Taichi Yagami."

* * *

Sakura sits at her chair. "At first, I wanted to be a model in certain 'Mangas', where I get to wear whatever I wanted and do whatever I wanted and have them distributed all over the Internet. But I realized that it was too much hard work and how dirty you can get with the printing, so I dump the gig altogether even though it does have the appeal of not having to wear any of Tomoyo Daidouji's costumes."

* * *

**_Q: How did you guys meet? _**

Naruto laughed. "It was a funny story how everyone met. I met Sakura as a Magical Box, with Sakura as the Dark Magician Girl. The job is to switch Sakura's box with another box, but disaster struck. It turns out that when I opened Sakura's box and Sakura got out, she fell off a cliff. How was I to know that it was a trap earlier laid."

Naruto had a light laugh over the memory. "Those were the good old days."

Naruto looked at the camera. "As for Kakashi, I met him on a tightrope. It was interesting since both of us lost our balance and survived the fall onto the ground, leaving craters in our shape."

* * *

Kakashi was reading through his copy of the Icha Icha series. "I met Naruto in a bowling alley, when Naruto was a bowling ball and I was actually all 10 pins ready to be struck down. Naruto scored a strike, knocking all 10 of me down, and it hurts like hell 10 times over. Never saw him again until a few years later when I put myself back together and went to a hand farting seminar hosted by Naruto where he teaches us to make farting sounds with our hands." 

Naruto was making farting sounds with his hands.

"Which strangely, I still can't do even when I have paid $150 for Naruto's 11 personal hand farting lessons videos and a complementary whoopee cushion."

Kakashi shows the videos and whoopee cushion.

* * *

Naruto was scratching his head. "As for Sasuke...I seriously until now still do not know what he is doing or how I met him."

* * *

Sasuke listened to the question. "I remember the day we all met. As 4 masterminds of misdemeanors at Hogwarts, as the Marauders. It's our greatest trick to prove that we don't even exist...wait, did they do that in Harry Potter? Actually, I don't remember on how we all met."

* * *

Sakura leans on her chair. "I met Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi on Sasuke's 21st Birthday, where I was supposed to pop out of the Birthday cake, but I was mistaken for Kakashi. A very funny mix up, but all for a good laugh. In the end, both Kakashi and I exchanged bikinis and saw how each of us shaved or waxed our legs."

* * *

Kakashi was smiling from under his mask. "The story on how all of us met began when Naruto was on holiday in China. He found a magic lamp. He heard the rumors and rubbed it, when a genie came out and said he will grant Naruto three wishes. Naruto's first wish was for a girl whose name is also a flower, and then Sakura appeared. Satisfied, Naruto asked for his second wish for a kid who has deep hatred for a brother that killed his family. Then, he got Sasuke. Naruto was disappointed, so for his third wish, he wanted a man with white hair and a mask covering his ugly mug. The end result was that Naruto saw a good side of the bad situation and brought them into a hit Anime series."

* * *

**_Q: How did you react to switching from Manga to Anime? _**

Naruto was sitting at the corner with his arms crossed.

"When I switched from Manga to Anime, I learned that I have the special gift of beeping out whatever words I say on screen. It's quite useful since if I wanted to, I could tell people I don't like to **_beep_** off. A useful gift, considering how **_beep_** up life is at the moment."

* * *

Sakura smiled. "Speaking of switching from Manga to Anime, it was a change for good, though I still have to look good for my image, but I'm really lucky that I don't need to brush my teeth anymore since viewers won't smell my breath on TV, unlike readers who can smell your breath through speech bubbles."

* * *

Kakashi rubs his chin. "In switching from Manga to Anime, is like converting from Digimon to Medabot. Have you ever done that? Neither have I, but I imagine that it's more metallic and less digital."

* * *

Sasuke was typing on a computer. "From Manga to Anime? Well, I was told that transport in Fanfiction is First class, when I was hoping for a car, they gave me a bicycle."

* * *

**_Q: What was the most degrading thing that has happened to you? _**

Sakura was sitting on her chair. "The degrading thing that happened to me is that before each show, Naruto would make me go to his dressing room, where he will be in the bath and I have to shave his legs...the legs are just too...weird and I just can't get the image out of my mind."

Sakura begins to cry.

* * *

**_Q: What is being in an Anime like? _**

Naruto was cleaning his forehead protector. "Being in an Anime is great fun. One time, we had this crazy game called _'Spin the Bottle with the Love Hina cast'_ and let me quietly say, Keitaro, he's a great kisser."

* * *

Kakashi was reading. "Anime is like Hogwarts, where the TV Station Boss is the Headmaster, the viewers are the Teachers, the DBZ and SM cast are 7th Years, the Love Hina cast are 6th Years. Son Goku and Sailor Moon are the Head Boy and Head Girl. And the rest of us are 2nd Years, but we get to go to toilet whenever we want."

* * *

Sakura was back at her chair. "The Anime business was great until I keep bumping into one of the other _'Sakuras'_ once in a while, who wanted to restart the band."

* * *

Sasuke was leaning on the wall in the props room. "Anime is great as I can get to prank call the cast from Final Fantasy VIII, but I lost their number after one of the cast members went...ballistic. We figured that their price is not right anymore."

* * *

**_Q: Any stories behind the filler episodes?_**

Naruto laughed. "There were great stories behind the filler episodes...unfortunately, I can't think of any."

* * *

"I remember one time when we were doing one filler episode, I was abducted by aliens...but I can't remember the specific details. But I can tell you that I got the _'probe'_." Sasuke scratched his head.

* * *

**_Q: Favorite moments? _**

Kakashi smiled. "My favorite moment was the time when a demon has possessed Zabuza's sword. We had to call some last minute Ghostbusters, the three witches from Charmed, Vincent Valentine and Motoko from the Love Hina cast to deal with the problem. In the end, we were able to contain the demon within the sword before all hell broke loose."

* * *

Sakura was trying to remember a favorite moment. "There was one time when I was walking out of a restaurant with the team when aliens suddenly abducted both Sasuke and I. Even though the details were faint, I remember Sasuke saying, 'Not Them Again!' and claimed that he was abducted by these same aliens once before. Though I think he was trying to be the one who wants to _'probe'_ me."

* * *

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling. "My favorite moments are...a lot of them."

* * *

"I have a lot of good moments..." Then, Naruto gave a very long pause, followed by a sigh.

* * *

**_Q: Any reason why you're still in the Anime series? _**

Camera does a close up on Sakura. "The reason why I'm still here is that I was blackmailed because of my pre-audition tapes for the _'Mangas'_ I wanted to get into. Naruto still have those tapes and I'm still forced to shave Naruto's legs. Those...creepy...creepy...legs..."

Sakura began crying again.

* * *

**_Q: Your future?_**

Naruto gives a bit of a thought.

"I believe that my future was to be with my wife Judy, daughter Jane and son Elroy and dog Scooby, with the dog saying, _'Rai rouve you Raruro!'_ as we move on conveyer belts. But then, the whole idea was stolen by the Jetsons with Scooby having his own series."

* * *

**_Q: What happened at the end of last season? _**

Sasuke looking at some scripts. "At the end of one season, Sakura was in trouble, so Naruto became Sakura's lawyer, even though he had no law degree, so Naruto thought it was a win-win situation, thinking Sakura was guilty. The result was that Sakura was locked up for two years and the series couldn't be renewed during those two years."

* * *

Kakashi crossed his arms. "After the show we did, I became a bandit in Japan. But as Japanese don't use horses as transport anymore, it's very hard to rob cars with locks on them and they can drive off very fast."

* * *

Naruto looks around. "We are hiding from the Ministry of Magic and we are willing to recruit any kids...who are at least over 18...and maybe protect the Muggles from **_'You-know-who'_**...if you know who he is."

* * *

**End**


End file.
